truth be told
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:chaptor 2 is now up please rr. thanks
1. Default Chapter

I don't own inuyasha and i never will the true owner is rumiko takashi.  
  
  
  
Truth be told It has been three years now and the inu gang have still been searching for the shikon shards. Kagome has a secret a serect that she wants to keep from inuyasha. "Hey kagome so how is she doing" asked sango. "Oh she's doing fine sango" replied kagome. "Um.....miroku do you know what they are talking about" asked inuyasha. "I have no idea but i would like to get in there conversation and see"."Not so fast you lech"."So kagome when are you planning to tell inuyasha" asked sango."Um......I don't know if he would like to know.I should really go now"."Ja ne kagome"."Bye guys"."Sango where is kagome going to" asked inuyasha."Um she's returning home for a while". "What!!!!! What do you mean she's returning home she does not need to be going to that strange time of her's she need's to saty here looking for the shikon shards".Then Inuyasha went running after her.Kagome had made it home without any problems."Mommy!"."Oh asago there you are i was wondering where you were"."Mommy i'm right here i would never go anywhere without your permission"."Is that so asago?" Kagome gave a look at asago."I guess your right mommy cn't anything past you"."Your just like your father you could never get away with something just like your father".Inuyasha had already made it to kagome's time and he had been listening to the whole thing."Kagome you got a kid i guess i was to late to tell you about my fellings"."Huh" kagome had turned around."Mommy what's wrong"?"Oh nuthing sweety.Come on let's go in"."Ok mommy".** the next day** Inuyasha had decided to go to sango for answer's. "Sango?"."Yeah Inuyasha"."Um.......do you know what is going on with Kagome?"."Um.......i guess."Well Kagome didn't want to tell you this but she has a child she's been keeping this a secret from you for 3 years now"."I see". "You seem sad Inuyasha maybe it's because you think that the kid's not your's"."Wha......what do you mean i ain't sad"."Inuyasha you may not know this but kagome's child is actualy your's"."WHAT........WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE KID IS MINE!?!?!?!?!?!" "Inuyasha could you not tell"."I'm out of here".Sango knew that inuyasha was going to find kagome so she did not bother.Inuyasha jump from tree branch to tree branch and all he could think about was kagome.  
  
I know this is a short chaptor but i promise that i will be updateing soon. 


	2. WHAT!

As i have said before i do not own inuyasha Rumiko Takashi does.But i sure do know her.  
  
TRUTH BE TOLD chaptor 2  
  
As Inuyasha went looking for kagome he also wondered why Sango told him Kagome's secret. Inuyasha finally found Kagome leaning against the Go-shinboku tree. "K...Kagome?" "Oh Inuyasha what do you want?"  
  
"Kagome I would really like too know what's going on".  
  
"Inuyasha what do you mean there is nothing going on at all".  
  
"Kagome I know your secret I know about asago".  
  
"Wha....what you know about asago but how?"  
  
"Kagome I have seen her already and plus Sango told me about me being the fater".  
  
"Inuyasha you want me to tell you how she came to be?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome of course i do".  
  
"Fine then I will tell you".  
  
*****Flashback********  
  
"Awww.......come on guy's don't you want a drink?"  
  
"No Inuyasha I don't I'm goin to Kaeada". So Kagome went off to kaeda.  
  
"Kagome child what are yee doing here I though yee were with Inuyasha".  
  
"I was but i decided to leave sense he got drunk".  
  
"Oh".  
  
"Anyway's do you have any sake?"  
  
"Um....Yes child you want some?"  
  
"Of course i do now give me that".  
  
**** 3 hours later******  
  
"Um......Kagome child haven't yee had inof?"  
  
"Of course not kaeda i have only had about 30 drinks".  
  
"That is what I'm afraid of".  
  
"Oh i guess that i have had inof i'm off to look for Inuyasha".  
  
Mean while Inuyasha was off looking for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome....Kagome".  
  
"Huh Inuyasha I"m coming".  
  
"Kagome i'm coming too".  
  
So they ran ran to each other until they ran into each other straight on top off each other.  
  
"Inuyasha".  
  
"Kagome".  
  
Then they stayed there for the rest of the night.  
  
****End flash back*********  
  
"That's what happened.Kagome why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Inuyasha I didn't tell you because i didn't want you to be mad at me".  
  
"Kagome I would never be mad at you". *********************************************************************  
  
Well that is the end of chaptor 2 i will update soon. ja ne^_^ 


End file.
